pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Countervalue of loss (Episode)/Gallery
This page is an image gallery for the 22nd episode of the Pandora Hearts anime which firstly aired on September 3, 2009. This episode is also anime adaptation of Pandora Hearts manga Retrace XXXI : Countervalue of loss in Pandora Hearts Volume 8. In addition, this episode also became the last anime adaptation of Pandora Hearts Canon story. :::::::::::::::::: Image Gallery Ep22 - pembukaan pertama episode.png|The episode opens ep22 - white bright alice.png|Impatient The Intention-inside-Alice with Jack's coming TheIntentioninsidealicewaitingjackscoming.png TheIntentioninsidealicesensingvincentpresence.png|Suddenly, The Intention-inside-Alice sense someone arrival behind her TheIntentioninsidealicefearwithvincent.png|The Intention-inside-Alice's fear towards Vincent Ep22 - vincent kecil dan gunting.png|Little Vincent with a scissors Vince - 100 tahun lalu.png|Vincent before the Tragedy of Sablier, as a Baskervilles with Gilbert and Alice TheIntentioninsidealiceshockedsawadeadcheshire.png|The Intention-inside-Alice screams to her dead cat, Cheshire Vince - 100 tahun lalu dengan alice dalam anime.png|Vincent's hatred towards Alice (actually, The Intention of the Abyss inside Alice's body) TheIntentioninsidealiceshockedwithdeadcheshire.png|The Intention-inside-Alice confused and feared ep22 - white alice enraged.png Ep22 - cheshire's death anime.png Ep22 - break tersadar.png Ep22 - oz bertanya pada break.png Ep22 - break bangun.png Ep22 - senyum mengejek break pada rufus.png Rufusupsetwithbreak.png Ep22 - reim formal 2.png Ep22 - reim jengah.png Ep22 - jangan buat aku khawatir.png Rufuspride1.png Rufuspride2.png Ep22 - break melenguh.png Ep22 - oz keheranan.png Ep22 - KYAAWW KEREN KEREN POSE BREAK YANG INI.png Proudrufusbreakoz.png Ep22 - duke barma face close up.png Ep21 - sang ratu putih kecil dan bonekanya.png Ep21 - happy cheshire.png Ep21 - the intention fell.png Ep22 - cheshire the intention vincent.png Ep22 - siang alice.png Ep22 - sang ratu putih kecil ketakutan.png Ep22 - alice jadi putih.png UnbelievableTheIntention.png Cheshiretheintentionchildvinceandgil.png CloseupTheIntentionangertovince.png Ep22 - cheshire attacks vincent.png Will03.jpg Ep22 - para boneka dengan vincent kecil.png EmotionalTheIntention.png HystericalTheIntention.png Ep22 - kevin terbengong-bengong.png TheIntentionsconsider.png Ep22 - eh siapa dia ya.png TheIntentionhappilyseemstheclock.png Ep22 - revisi the intention clock2.png TheIntentionremembersomething.png Ep22 - kelopak mawar merah.png Whitealice'steapartyinanime.png TalkativeTheintention.png Ep22 - cuteintention.png CheerfulTheIntention.png Ep22 - intention and cheshire doll.png Ep22 - elegant intention.png TheIntentionshappilystopped.png Ep22 - maddy little vincent.png Confusedwhitealice.png Ep22 - maddy little vince.png Ep22 - vince intimidating eye.png TheIntentionconfusedwithvincewords.png Ep22 - bayangan vincent akan jack dalam tragedi.png Will angry.jpg Ep22 - maddy intention.png Ep22 - a mad vincent.png CloseupshockedTheIntention.png Ep22 - memory of jack.png Ep01 - sabliers hole.png Ep22 - memory of jacksmiles.png Ep22 - sang ratu putih kecil kebingungan.png Ep22 - cheshire hysterical will vincent.png Will and cheshire.jpg Ep22 - kapal pecah.png Ep22 - kevin melongo.png Ep22 - a mad vincent 2.png Ep22 - perabotan pun ikut terbang.png Ep22 - crazy vincent.png Ep22 - kevin looks ata vince rev.png Ep22 - albus killing.png Ep22 - vince and gil fly away.png Ep22 - kevin menemukan tekad.png Ep22 - kevin berteriak pada alyss.png Ep22 - semuanya kacau berantakan.png Ep22 - kevin histeris.png Will2.jpg Ep22 - semua terdiam.png Rufusoz1.png Ep22 - sang ratu merah kecil merengut.png Ep22 - jackmenulis1.png Ep22 - jackmenulis2.png Ep22 - hantu alyss.png Ep22 - the tower.png Baskerville-the twins room.png Ep22 - jack bertanya pada alyss.png TheIntentioninsidealicebodymetjack.png Ep22 - jack terdiam.png Ep22 - jacky.png Ep22 - mini alyss and jacky.png Ep22 - minialyssjacky2.png Ep22 - jangan bilang siapa-siapa.png Ep22 - close up the intention inside alice anime.png Ep22 - jackyalyss.png ep22 - alyssjacky.png Ep22 - the intention inside alice with jack.png Ep22 - jack bermain piano.png Ep22 - jack meets dark alice.png Ep22 - black alice approaches jack.png Ep22 - jack semakin terkejut dengan alice.png Ep22 - jack menyadari sesuatu.png Ep22 - cheshire and the intention.png Ep22 - cheshire and alice.png TheIntentioninsidealiceworelegantdress.png Ep22 - alice wore elegant dress.png TheIntentioninsidealiceholdsabunchoflower.png Ep22 - alice as herself with a bunch of flower.png TheIntentioninsidealicebodydrinksacupoftea.png Ep22 - alice as herself drinks a cup of tea.png Ep22 - kehendak abyss dan buku.png Ep22 - buku dan sepatu alice.png Ep22 - alice berpura-pura.png Ep22 - jack tidak terkejut.png Ep22 - kepurapuraan.png Ep22 - black alice pretended.png Ep22 - jack terus terang.png Ep22 - alice with jack.png Ep22 - black alice quiet.png Ep22 - alice as herself to jack.png Ep22 - jack with black alice.png Ep22 - alice shown her true self to jack.png Ep22 - koneksi alice hitam dan alice putih.png Ep22 - jack akhirnya tahu.png Ep22 - black alice black.png Alice and Alyss 03.jpg Ep22 - unbelievable jack.png Ep22 - watermirror.png Ep22 - alice white and black.png Ep22 - the twins of the Abyss 01.png Ep22 - the twins of the Abyss 02.png Ep22 - the twins of the Abyss 03.png 523px-Alice-will-of-the-abyss-.png Interior Barma 4.png Ep22 - unbelievable oz 2.png Ep22 - alice the little red queen.png Ep22 - apa ada lagi yang lainnya.png Ep22 - rufuz thinking.png Ep22 - jack menulis jurnal.png Ep22 - oz termenung.png Ep22 - rufus 'nothing'.png Siluetglain2.png Ep22 - rufuz oz.png Rufusoz2.png Ep22 - alice tegang.png Rufusinterestswithalice1.png|"To obtain The Intention of the Abyss... we need this girl!" Ep22 - wajah sangar si ratu merah kecil.png Ep22 - red and red.png Ep22 - reaksi oz.png Ep22 - wajah sangar rufus.png Ep22 - break hmph.png Ep22 - fallen alice.png Ep22 - oz tunggu dulu.png Ep22 - gil huhh.png Rufusight.png Ep22 - 001.png Ep22 - 002.png Ep22 - 003.png Ep22 - 004.png Ep22 - 005.png Veryshockreim.png Ep22 - 007.png Rufuscoldsight.png Ep22 - 009.png Ep22 - 010.png Ep22 - 011.png Ep22 - 012.png Ep22 - 013.png Ep22 - 014.png Ep22 - 015.png Coldrufustoz.png Rufusurroundingbyozcompanion.png Ep22 - 018.png Breakgilprotectozalice.png Ep22 - 020.png Ep22 - 021.png Reim6.png Ep22 - 022.png Ep22 - 023.png Ep22 - 024.png Ep22 - 025.png Ep22 - 027.png Ep22 - 028.png|"I'm hungry." Ep22 - 029.png Ep22 - 026.png Ep22 - 031.png Ep22 - 032.png Ep22 - 033.png Ep22 - 034.png Ep22 - 035.png Ep22 - 036.png CutealiceinBarmaDukedom.png Ep22 - 037.png|"Comrades?" Ep22 - 038.png BreakconfusedwithaliceinBarmaDukedom.png Ep22 - 040.png Ep22 - 041.png Ep22 - 042.png Ep22 - 043.png Ep22 - 044.png Ep22 - 045.png Ep22 - 046.png Ep22 - 047.png Ep22 - 048.png Ep22 - albus manipulated kevin.png Ep22 - 049.png Ep22 - 050.png Ep22 - 051.png TheIntentionapproacheskevin.png Ep22 - kevin keluar dari abyss.png Ep22 - 052.png Pandora.png Ep22 - 053.png Ep22 - 054.png Cheryl123.jpg Kevin2.jpg Emily6.jpg Ep22 - 055.png Ep22 - 056.png Ep22 - 057.png Ep22 - 058.png Ep22 - 059.png Ep22 - 060.png Ep22 - 061.png Ep22 - 062.png Ep22 - 063.png Ep22 - 064.png Ep22 - 065.png Ep22 - 066.png Breakozinsnowflakes.png Ep22 - 068.png Ep22 - 069.png Ep22 - 070.png Ep22 - 071.png Ep22 - closing red alice in snow.png Ep22 - 073.png Ep22 - 074.png Trivia *In this episode, Sheryl Rainsworth's role slightly altered : she didn't show as many as in the original manga story, and she just made appearances flashly in Break's past. Category:Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime